keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Challenge Activities
3 Challenge Activities is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie and her friends decide to do a challenge of 3 activities while the other kids are separated. Cast * Jackie Guida * Nylah Patterson * Carlucci Patterson * Keira Kiger * Izair Patterson * Kamore Patterson * Tashira Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Eleanor Lawson * Eleanor's mother * Michael Lawson * Maggie Graham * Izzie * Melissa Guida Songs * In My Feelings * Call Me Maybe * Again * ABC Trivia *This is the only episode Jackie gets mad at Tashira whenever she steals her sticker pad or art supplies. *Keziah and Cayooen don't appear in this episode. *Even though Nylah and Carlucci call Keira's iPad a nickname, they still call it a tablet. Gallery Jackie's opened gate.jpeg|"There's the big rope..." Fushion running.jpeg|"...high toward up the tree!" 0B01E36E-599A-41F1-AD55-4E63576BC826.jpeg|"That's... a zipline, right? 17DBA061-8DA2-4502-A9AB-298B16DE79C9.jpeg|"Is that a zipline? 'Cause you can get hurt." AECCA9CE-309A-43FD-BFE9-A663D2AEF3F2.jpeg|"Jackie, people can get hurt because that's so far. Do you think that anybody is this tall?" 91858953-C2B8-4F16-9D16-0B1C19D0DA20.jpeg 16AA8804-C380-4CB0-8310-E13646D39CF2.jpeg 1D1A0B25-A264-4DA1-B59D-D72DBF29F3BB.jpeg|Jackie climbing up the upside-down trash bin. 9DA600BF-9CDC-4CE7-B32C-53C820CC54B8.jpeg|Jackie jumps and grabs the stick vine. 79B105F5-2F0C-4E52-B5C2-BA4F0EB9B841.jpeg 17C73393-3EEB-416B-8ED9-841BA70A811D.jpeg 30CC1E91-8394-49F6-98AC-85A418E16EA2.jpeg|Jackie's playhouse. E76F495E-9A15-4E53-A527-8BF795346A53.jpeg|Jackie gives the stick to Fushion. BB79B054-6E9E-4873-A59F-4626CF9FBB43.jpeg|Fushion touches the branch with the stick. FAB4227C-B820-417D-866C-8B484F5B0A1D.jpeg|Jackie grabs the zipline. 466845F5-9B79-4BA5-B1C6-1B63EC29DD62.jpeg|Jackie touches the stem with her feet. 65474A3D-7A91-433F-BC5E-9F1FE05D0256.jpeg|"I JUST..!" 8DC60FA3-C0D9-4347-AE8A-93B132831317.jpeg|Eleanor helps out. F6905646-D0F1-481F-9299-D2CD92D09DFA.jpeg|"I really want to climb up there. Please! Can I climb up there?" C7284B90-82D8-4C46-A050-B933E58B84C9.jpeg|Fushion walks away. C8D48EFD-CF95-408C-9374-98DD6364D574.jpeg|Jackie helping Nylah out. 585EAA69-04C2-46D4-AE57-043DE469CA7C.jpeg|"Someone help!" 026CF37E-6DD5-4906-85ED-A0E08F0029EB.jpeg|Jackie balancing on one foot. 47870B39-F207-4236-A142-05EF1F7BA434.jpeg|"Can we get a tiny trampoline?" 73CFB9EF-EF86-493C-B1CA-C0E98E9D57F4.jpeg|Jackie, Eleanor and Carlucci decorating Jackie's playhouse. 281AD572-A36E-4604-970A-235DF1801684.jpeg|"It is wood, so I don't know if I'm gonna break it." C6991DC5-3F0E-4E3A-8068-E88734808850.jpeg|"Are you video taping us?" A13C6341-74B9-433D-9D70-008F6C250158.jpeg|"Everyone, get down! She's video taping us!" FC616F28-E57F-49DC-B047-84DB86228D84.jpeg|"Let us in!" B2CBF183-13E6-4C20-BC69-89F84E4406F6.jpeg|"It's a wasp!" B8E72217-3C52-41FE-B938-7713100A58B2.jpeg|"Hello, there!" DC4F12A9-89F0-40CA-A977-5C7E856E1C39.jpeg B1CB4876-E411-4D34-A647-2263A3ED83AA.jpeg|Melissa's strong muscles. 603E2B45-E33B-4A68-B051-01629CE35328.jpeg|Melissa's ponytail is out. 164D55F0-6F84-42D8-94F2-B97B832E313B.jpeg|"Jackie! Jackie! Don't you dare!" 4683252E-330A-48AD-B3B3-AA9D692E86A3.jpeg|"Don't you dare take your frustration out of my flowers!" B37BADBD-86EB-4305-B4AC-23ED4B3C1ADA.jpeg|Tashira, Eleanor, Kamore and Izair returning. 3655AED7-44B5-4DB3-AB97-30F8F2ECB2AA.jpeg|"Then we don't have any flowers left!" 926A7623-39DD-4E77-9814-C4BA54A1C169.jpeg 8E326B9C-A524-4F1C-8673-AC0C440F01CA.jpeg|Kamore's bike trick. AB95DBB6-2688-43DD-8E21-0821FB938EAD.jpeg|Jackie's skateboard trick. D4A9CCD8-0A4B-404E-8A36-B14E34689B28.jpeg|Eleanor's uncle and aunt. B00430BC-9633-459D-88CB-490E28CF1CC6.jpeg|Jackie meets Eleanor's aunt. EF588BE7-B21D-4BD4-9692-FB22A7EE8823.jpeg|link=Eleanor's Aunt EB673E38-8AF2-4A22-95B8-0439B55D3095.jpeg|Nylah looks at the camera. B0C321A1-6F73-4216-9CB9-9E2906158453.jpeg|The kids using arts and crafts stuff. B8663FD2-700A-4D93-A9E5-4A0D6ADCF6ED.jpeg|"Stop yelling at me like that, Tashira!" FAF92234-DCED-4DEF-BBDA-7C5805EB5533.jpeg|"I'm telling my mom to never let you use paper again!" AD31F19E-B6C3-41BE-967A-BA5B0EFE5DC6.jpeg|"I wanna use one page, and now I need to thanks, too." 23018285-0FC7-417F-99C7-53BBE1E1CB8B.jpeg|"And to flying paper over there!" 2B501127-1C47-4C41-9C9A-229C7983363A.jpeg|Izair holding a white-painted paper. 06BCD95C-C9C3-44C8-B06A-FD056FE06DC5.jpeg|"Hey! I'm using that! You can't just snatch!" 68208DC0-6429-48E1-93CC-23CFB0833ABE.jpeg|"No! I'm using it! You have that!" E7EA9572-0335-4BCB-AB28-C46AB83E857B.jpeg|"And she snatched my sticker pad and called me "crazy"!" EB8346D2-CFB3-420F-8919-309316681CFF.jpeg|"Mommy! Tashira called me "crazy"!" 18983B71-9C3A-4227-82EB-4199C6FB9BAA.jpeg|"And Tashira took... and Tashira snatched! I was still using it, and Tashira just took it off of me!" 336D628D-BAC1-443C-B6CC-93C8FA5D1782.jpeg|"Tashira snatched." 6712BBD3-E0CD-41D6-9C95-BE1F81FA9B6B.jpeg|"Ok. If you don't gimme that in 3, 2, 1, I will not ever let you use my art supplies AGAIN." 3034293F-53C6-4AB7-B182-E4D74BE6D310.jpeg|"She snatched it from me while I was still using it!" F275AD26-6A15-4140-ADDC-9317C7041BAF.jpeg|"Ok. It's not the end of the world." CE5DF2C1-A236-424B-9A71-029618DCC79C.jpeg|"(talking over Eleanor) ...cutted in front of me! Why? She was in the very bad! And she kept to push me!" 8ABC4DBE-56B1-44CD-A110-3B55BE104DA9.jpeg|"It's stickers. It's not the end of the world." E3A48020-3363-4A6C-9712-8C1D8CE66C2B.jpeg|"Ok. I'm telling my mom...and you'll never use my sticker pad again!" A343462B-E713-48EF-95BE-6D68CE48C2C2.jpeg|"Tashira? (giggles)" 04F3CB19-2189-4193-AE0F-04AE8522F6F6.jpeg|"It's 6:00, and 6:00 is our time to stop, because Jackie is having trouble getting in bed on time and her dad was getting really upset." B6959972-DD39-4F0D-9B82-7E16052B9BA9.jpeg|"And smack me." 34518F69-1E45-4070-B96A-39CEF92E4B7F.jpeg|"So, it is time to send friends home." B53070B2-C5E0-4BD1-82E6-99D30B29D38A.jpeg|"Yay! I'm bringing my diary to school tomorrow!" 4B89412F-C6C9-4585-8C8C-A8AA9199832E.jpeg|"Ok. I'm telling my mother, you're going to pay for that crayon!" 8AA18B7F-BF0B-4F0F-AA26-8999FB2AF20A.jpeg Category:Season 1